minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
END: The legend of Toby Ender: Chapter 8: Come Into My Parlor..
Hello, once again. I've been waiting to tell you this chapter. It's one of my favorites. END: Ch. 8: Come Into My Parlor.. Most of the gang, after stopping multiple villians, surviving explosions, and zombies galore, thought it was time for a rest. So they went out to a Beach Biome, and stopped there for the day. But Toby and James were anything but pleased about this. "No, no, no, no, no! We're so close to Silver City!", Toby yelled. Carlotta was relaxing in the water. "Yeah, 3 days seem so close to right now." James spoke up. "C'mon. You know we need to stop this threat!", he added. "But, seriously. There hasn't been an attack in days!", Tamma added sitting on a stair block, reading a book. James and Toby looked at each other. "Well, Sierra will probably burn up in this heat!", Toby replied. But Sierra yelled over to the group sitting in a snow igloo. "I'm good!", she said. Toby and James stuttered. But Tony suddenly appeared and scooped up Toby and James. "C'mon, you two. In you go.", Tony said calmly. "No, no! I have a condition! I'm allergic to water! No! Put me do-" Toby yelled frantically. But it was no use. SPLASH! The two were thrown into the water. James calmly got up and looked at the others. "Not funny...", he said with a frown. Suddenly, Toby burst from the water. "Oh, NOTCH! IT BURNS! IT'S.....actually not hurting much....", he said. Toby realized he wasn't being hurt! "I'm invulnerable to water?! Awesome! This is what it feels like!". Toby went down under, then splashed back up and did a backstroke. James got out, and sighed. "Hypocrite.", he said. James suddenly saw a tiny, dark figure take his bow and dash for the trees inside a nearby Forest Biome! "Uh, Toby?", James called over. Toby ran over. "S'up?", he said calmly. Toby saw the figure jump behind a tree trunk. "Uh, guys? We'll be back....", Toby called. No one responded. Toby groaned. Later on, Toby and James were high in the trees, looking for the object. "What'd you think it was?", Toby asked. James shrugged. "Couldn't be a creeper. Too small, too fast, and it grabbed my bow...", James suggested. "Wait, there it is!". James pointed to the dark figure escaping into a cave with a wooden entrance. An abandoned mineshaft. The two jumped down and ran towards the entrance. "Aren't these things usually found in ravines?", Toby asked. James nodded. "This was built recently, though.", he explained. "After you...". Toby jumped. "Wait, we're not actually going down there, right?", he asked. But James had already jumped down into the depths. "Dude...wow....", Toby sighed. He jumped down into the dark cave. Later on, Toby and James made their way through the abandoned mineshaft in search of the theif, when they came across a chest. "Awesome!", Toby exclaimed. He dashed over to the treasure chest, and opened it up. "Sweet! 3 diamonds, a saddle, and a free bucket! Score!", he said excitedly. He looked over to James. But James had a determined look on his face. Toby looked to his left, and saw a pair of two red, glowing eyes. It had James's bow! "There's that thing!", James exclaimed. He instantly ran into the darkness. Toby could hear smacking, blocks breaking, and primal animal screams, then minutes later, James was thrown out, bruised and bloody, into Toby's arms. "At least I got my bow back....", James said. "The heck was that?", Toby asked. Suddenly, the red eyes were greeted with 4 more. Then lots more opened up. Toby lit a torch. "Cubes....", Toby said. "Spiders..." The two dashed through the mineshaft, dodging spider ambushes and cave spider bites. "I've bagged spiders before, but none like these!", James yelled. Toby kicked a spider into 3 more, slowing them down. "There must be a Leader's Child around. Mobs get stronger....the closer their Leader's Child is....", Toby puffed. James was suprised. "Really?, James asked. "Look!", Toby yelled. The two were almost to the entrance! But, as the two got closer, they could see thins lines blocking the entrance. "No! Stop! It's a trap!", Toby yelled. But it was too late. The two heroes were stuck in suprise cobwebs! Two cave spiders dropped from the ceiling. Toby and James struggled to get free, but it was too late. The spiders bit Toby and James, parlyzing them. The last thing Toby saw before he blacked out were the shoes of a girl, crowded by dozens of spiders... Toby shot awake. He was captured in an obsidian cell, similar to the one Victoria captured him in. "Carlotta always said I would end up in one of these...", he thought. He looked out the cell to see his and James's backpacks, filled with all their supplies. He threw a cobblestone rock into the head of an unconcious James. "Ow!", James exclaimed. "C'mon, man. We gotta get out of here!", Toby exclaimed. He tried to teleport, but he was unsuccessful. "I thought you said you had your powers down!!", James whispered. Toby shrugged. "I did, too.", Toby replied. He reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. "Cubes...", Toby said quietly. "Where is it?". Suddenly, a girl with gleaming white fangs strolled into the room. She was swinging around Toby's sword and carrying James's bow! Toby growled, while James cracked his knuckles. But, the girl raised her hand. "No, no, no!", she began. "There will be none of that. All I'm gonna do, is painfully suck out your blood, and let my soldiers eat the rest.". Toby and James looked at each other, then back at the girl. "Vampire much? I thought you were the Spider's Leader's Child....", James said jokingly. The girl threw down the weapons. Suddenly, wih a sickening 'CRACK', a long spider arm shot out of the back of the girl, then was hurled into the block above James's head, rumbling his cage. "How DARE you talk like that to Queen Lola Arachna of the Spider Tribe?", she howled. She stepped back, bringing back in the arm with the same disgusting 'CRACK'. Toby gagged, then stood. "Fine. Let us out of here, YOUR HIGHNESS, before we bring this whole cave dow-", Toby began. He was interrupted by a blinding shot, zooming into the room. It bounced off the walls, literally, spinning around and around. Lola grew more and more annoyed each second the object zoomed past her. She stuck one hand out, and grabbed the shirt of the thing. "CHRIS!", she yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of the holding cells when I'm talking to the prisoners?". Chris looked down. "Sorry, Lola..", he said. A tiny bit of poison dropped from his lips. Suddenly, Lola got an idea. "Actually, forget I said anything, brother. How about you take a bite out of our prisoners? Poison makes the blood taste so much better.", she said evilly. Chris agreed and ran his way up to Toby's cell. He jumped into the 1 block hole, quickly pouncing to bite Toby. But, Toby took a fighting stance and dodged, sending Chris Arachna into a well placed dirt block behind Toby. Chris frantically tried to get out of the dirt, but alas, was not strong enough to pull himself out. As Chris struggled, Lola grew 2 spider arms and ripped out the entrance block in Toby's cell, throwing him into the stone bricks of the wall near him. Toby was cut, and he started to bleed on his upper back. "You'll regret that DEARLY..", Lola growled. She grabbed Toby again and threw him into another wall, and brought up one of the spider arms. It sprouted a sharp, long spike. "I'll just kill you now, and get it over with.", Lola said. And just before she brung it down, Toby looked into her eyes. "I'll.....i'll....uh....", Lola slowly said. Toby was using mind control! James was suprised. "I didn't know you could do that..", James said. Toby shrugged. "I had to come up with something....". He stepped over Lola, who was on the floor drooling now, picked up their weapons and backpacks, then went over to James's cell. Toby pulled out a diamond pickaxe. "C'mon, man. Let's get outta here.", Toby panted. He broke the block, and James was free. Toby tossed him his bow. But, as the two went out the door to the room, Lola slowly started to rise.... Toby and James made their way through the cave, all the way up to the exit. But Toby stopped himself and James before they crashed into the webs again. "Hold on, I got an idea.....", Toby said mischeviously. Later on, Lola helped out Chris out of the dirt, and dusted him off. "How about we go kill some adventurers now, Chris?", Lola sweetly asked. Chris nodded. They both dashed out of the door with spiderlike speed, to the hallway of the entrance. There they saw the silhouettes of Toby and James! Or so they thought....The two Leader's Children dashed into two fake dummies made out of cobwebs! Lola and Chris then crashed into the trap that Lola had set out for Toby and James, entangling themselves even more. Toby and James came from around the corner. "How do you like it?", Toby laughed. He high fived James, then cut a small hole out of the webs. Lola began to curse out loud, but Toby threw another cobweb onto her mouth. "No, no, no. There will be none of that....", Toby said mockingly. The two then ran outside, leaving Chris and Lola hanging. Toby and James then filled the entrance with cobblestone, sealing them in. Bruised, bloody, and battered, the two teens stumbled to the site where the rest of the team was relaxing. When they got there, the whole group was shocked to see James and Toby, so they ran up. "Are you okay?", Carlotta asked. "Let me go get a potion...", Tamma worried. James raised his hand. Everyone became silent. Toby put the diamonds and the saddle inside the bucket, and handed it over to Sierra. "Tony, I think we will have that swim now...", James puffed. The two beat-up teens made their way over to the water, leaving everyone confused... Allo, once again! This is Beastazoid, with another chapter of END! ...hooray...X3 hope you like anyway! Category:Fanfictions